


Move in Special

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Broken Bones, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: Cas slips at work and ends up breaking his ankle. They decide that Dean should move in with them until Cas gets the cast off since he needs the help with Claire. If things go well, Dean could move in permanently.





	Move in Special

It was not funny. Truly…it wasn’t. He shouldn’t laugh, especially when Cas was right in front of him. Dean cleared his throat and looked away, letting his eyes fall on the dry erase board that said the names of Cas’s nurses. Anything to get his eyes off of the grumpy man laying prone on the hospital bed, looking all the world like he wanted to murder someone.

 

Forty-five minutes ago, he had gotten the call from the hospital. His first instinct, and he was pretty sure it was everyone’s first instinct, was to flip out. When was getting a phone call from a hospital ever a good thing? He almost had a heart attack the minute he answered the phone and the poor young woman explained that she was a nurse. It wasn’t until she went on to tell him that Cas was in the hospital because he had broken his foot, that he started to calm down. It was just a broken foot. Everything was fine. Well…not fine. But Cas would be alright.

 

He left straight from the garage, letting Bobby know that there was a family emergency, and drove to the hospital. It only took him a few minutes to get a room number, and then he was able to go to Cas immediately. Thank god Cas had the foresight to make Dean his emergency contact, and Dean would have to do the same thing as soon as he could. Cas was fine, slightly doped up on pain medication, but still fully conscious. It wasn’t a bad break, nothing that required surgery, but Cas still needed a cast.

 

“Dean.” Cas sighed his name like a breath of relief as soon as he entered the room. “Thank god.”

 

Dean rushed up to the hospital bed and bent down to give Cas a kiss. “You ok, babe?”

 

Cas squinted at him. “I’m at the hospital, Dean. I’m not ok. They won’t let me leave.”

 

Dean laughed. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

 

“I asked for my release papers twenty minutes ago, Dean.”

 

“It takes time, babe. Calm down.” Dean soothed. “I’m sure they’re getting them right now.”

 

Cas shook his head in disbelief, but dropped it. “Well, at least you’re here now, Dean.”

 

“Yeah, ya scared the piss out of me at work. Thought you were hurt, or something.”

 

“I _am_ hurt.”

 

“Yeah, I know…but not _badly_.”

 

Cas looked annoyed. “Have you broken a bone before, Dean? It’s extremely painful.”

 

Dean actually hadn’t broken a bone before, but he could immagine. “I know, babe. I’m sorry. You know what I mean.”

 

He nodded in understanding. “I’m just waiting for my discharge papers, and then you have to take me home. I have Balthazar handling my bicycle. I’ll have to pick it up from him when we have time.”

 

“Of course. Whatever you want.” He made himself comfortable on the padded chair that was pushed up next to the bed. Next to the paper cups sat a pack of short bread cookies, and he grabbed those immediately. Cas wasn’t going to eat them, and he would hate to see them go to waste.  Dean shoved a few into his mouth before swallowing around the too big lump of food. “So, what happened?”

 

He pursed his lips. “I fell.”

 

Dean nodded in encouragement. “How?”

 

“I slipped and fell down the stairs leading to the quad.” He put his arms up to reveal his scraped hands.

 

“Ouch. Those pinecones are tricky. You gotta watch out for ‘em.”

 

“I didn’t slip on a pinecone, Dean.”

 

He smirked. “Of course not.”

 

Cas was still squinting at him. “I rained yesterday and it was still wet.”

 

“Sure, babe. I know.”

 

“You don’t believe me.” It was a statement.

 

Dean smiled politely, and switched subjects. “Did you have a nice ambulance ride?”

 

“I didn’t need an ambulance…” Cas grumbled. “It made a huge scene. I was in the quad, Dean. That’s the middle of the campus. They had to drive that behemoth onto the campus to get to me. It took twice as long because it was in the middle of the afternoon right after classes dismissed.”

 

Dean shook his head in amusement and grabbed Cas’s small pitcher of water so he could pour himself a cup. “Ya broke your leg Cas. What were you gonna do, walk to the hospital?”

 

He shook his head. “Balthazar was there, he could have given me a ride.”

 

Dean scoffed. “You know the school just didn’t want a lawsuit. Besides, I’ve seen Balthasar…I doubt he coulda carried you to his car.”

 

“I’m not going to sue the college, Dean.”

 

“You could. They should have cleaned all of those pinecones.”

 

“I did _not_ slip on a pinecone!” Cas hissed. “I told you. I was in a hurry fell down the stairs.”

 

“Yeah, and you fell because you slipped on a pinecone.”

 

Cas glared. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

Dean smiled and took a sip of his water. “Kinda.”

 

Cas shook his head. “You’re horrible. At least someone is being entertained by my misery.”

 

Dean immediately felt a little guilty. “Sorry babe, I’m just happy you’re alright.”

 

He huffed. “I really wish I hadn’t attracted such a crowd. It was extremely embarrassing.”

 

“Hey!” Dean perked up. “You coulda sent out an email and offered extra credit to any students willing to carry you to Balthasar’s car! That would have worked, you would have probably gotten a whole group to carry you in minutes. Never underestimate what a student is willing to do for extra credit!”

 

“You’re getting less funny the longer we are here.” Cas warned.

 

Thankfully, before Dean could get himself into any more trouble, the nurse walked in and gave Cas and Dean an overview of his care instructions, then waved in a man who was pushing a wheelchair. Cas fumed silently, but didn’t make a fuss at getting helped into the wheelchair and being wheeled out of the hospital. Dean trailed behind, Cas’s crutches in hand, and a shit eating grin on his face. Cas was going to be pissed. As soon as he pulled his car up to the entrance, and got Cas loaded into the Cas, Cas began his rant.

 

“I can’t believe they had to wheel me out. I have a broken leg, I’m not infirm. The crutches would have worked just fine.”

 

Dean shushed him gently and closed the door behind him, careful not to jostle the poor guy. “You know its policy.”

 

He huffed. “Doesn’t mean it’s necessary.”

 

He started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. “Let’s get you home.”

 

“I am not looking forward to the next six to eight weeks.” Cas sighed. “Taking care of Claire is going to get a lot more difficult. How am I even going to get to work?”

 

Dean frowned. “Uh, babe?” He gave baby a gentle pat on her dashboard. “Your boyfriend has a sweet ride. If you think I’m just gonna ditch you, you’re mistaken. I can help, ok? In fact, I’d love to.”

 

“You know you don’t have to…”

 

Dean could clearly see the hope in his face, directly contradicting Cas’s words. “Listen. I know we haven’t really talked about moving in together, but what if we consider this a trial run? I move in for the next two months so I can help you out with Claire and work or whatever you need, and if it works out…”

 

Cas was silent for a moment. “Do you _want_ to move in with us? I know we’ve been together for a while, but you don’t have to-”

 

“I’ma stop you right there, babe. I already sleep over 5 times a week, sometimes more. You don’t need to worry about me not wanting to move in with you. I want to. Trust me. You know I love you and Claire.”

 

“Yes, but its always nice to hear it.” Cas shifted his body so he was facing Dean. “You really want to do a trial run?”

 

“Hell yeah. It’ll be great.” Dean reached over and groped for Cas’s hand. “You’re gonna love having me around all the time.”

 

“I don’t doubt that.”

 

Dean smiled, his cheeks tinted pink. “And after two months, if you can’t stand me anymore, I’ll move back out and we’ll try again later. Sound good?”

 

“I doubt it will come to that, but it sounds good.”

 

**DAY 1**

 

“Claire!” Dean yelled, chasing a shrieking child around the coffee table. “Stop that!”

 

Claire laughed maniacally, running buck-ass naked back to her room. “You can’t get me!”

 

“I’m going to put you in time out!” He rounded the corner just in time to see her slam the bedroom door. “Claire!”

 

“Dean?” Cas asked, his groggy voice showing that he had just woken up. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, babe!” he answered back. “Don’t even think about getting up, ok? Everything is fine, go back to sleep.”

 

Dean approached Claire’s bedroom and knocked. “Open the door, Claire.”

 

God, he was so fuckin annoyed. They were already running late, and if they didn’t leave in the next 10 minutes, Claire was going to miss circle time. All he’d done was ask her to get dressed. He’d already set her out a whole outfit the night before, so she didn’t even need to go digging for one herself. Shoulda been easy, right? A few minutes later, Claire decided that it would be a good idea to run through the house naked and screaming, hands reached behind to cover her naked butt and nothing else. It was cute, it really was…but he really didn’t have time for that.

 

When she didn’t open the door, he knocked again. “If I have to open this door myself, your going into time-out. I don’t care if it makes us even more late!”

 

She gasped from inside. “No! No. No. No.” Claire opened the door and peeked her head around so she could meet Deans eyes. “I don’t want time-out!”

 

He folded his arms and gave her a once over. “Then why are you still not dressed? This isn’t good listening, sweetie. I told you to get dressed, but you decided to play instead.”

 

She pouted. “I’m sorry. Please don’t let me go to time-out.”

 

He rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh. Dean was seriously regretting letting Cas sleep in. He knew if he woke Cas up, the man would be more than happy to help, but he really hadn’t expected her to have this level of energy at 7am. Cas needed his rest, though, and had been up half the night tossing and turning. Cas had always been very particular about his sleep position. On his right side, facing the door, his right leg straight and his left knee bent. Always. But with his right ankle broken, he had an almost impossible time finding a position to sleep in. Combine that with the pain he felt every time he moved his right leg, it was clear to see that Cas had a shit night. Taking compassion on his poor boyfriend, he had decided that he could take care of Claire and send her off to school all on his own. They had both eaten breakfast in their pajamas, and then had both gone off to get dressed. Well…at least Dean had. Claire, on the other hand, decided to go streaking.

 

He crossed his arms and adopted his ‘daddy voice’. “Will you listen to me this time? We need to go and your teeth still need to be brushed.”

 

“Fine.” She huffed and shut the door. He shook his head and walked away, hoping that she was actually getting dressed. He glanced at his watch and decided that if she wasn’t in the bathroom to brush her teeth in 3 minutes, she’d be getting that time out after all.

 

She appeared at the bathroom door right before he was about to go and put her in time out, fully dressed in the jeans and pink shirt he had set out for her. The hoodie, on the other hand, was draped over her shoulder. He took it from her and pulled it over her head so she could shove her hands through the sleeve.

 

He tied her hair back swiftly as she brushed her teeth, going as quickly as he could, and glancing nervously at her in the mirror as she took her sweet time. Dean was conflicted. He wanted to rush her, but he also wanted her to develop good teeth brushing habits. He bit his tongue and let her be.

 

They were going to be so late.

 

**DAY 4**

 

“Dean.” His voice was firm, his eyes like steel. “Let me do it.”

 

Dean hid the pancake mix behind his back. “You gotta rest, babe.”

 

“I’m going crazy. I can’t return to work for another week, and I need to do something. Please let me make breakfast.”

 

Deans shoulders slumped. All he wanted was to take care of his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask? “Fine.”

 

Cas tightened his grip on the crutches and made his way to Dean. “Thank you, babe. I know you like to help out and make sure I don’t exert myself, but I can make pancakes. Let me do this for you two. Can you get Claire up?”

 

“Sure. On one condition.”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

Dean smirked and tapped his cheek.

 

With a smile, Cas leaned in and kissed his cheek once, twice, and then a third time. With a smile, Dean turned into it, latching his lips onto Cas’s.

 

The pancakes didn’t get made for a long time.

 

**DAY 13**

 

Dean was sitting on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously while Cas towered above him, his feet planted shoulder width apart and looking like he meant business. “Cas, baby…this isn’t going to work.”

 

Cas’s eyes shot down to meet his, dark and stormy. His pupils were so dilated that Dean barely saw a circle of blue. “We’ll make it work, Dean. It’s been two weeks. I’m horny. If you won’t let me fuck you, I’m going to take care of this myself while you watch. So here are your options. You can be involved, or you can get out of my way.”

 

Dean gulped. “But your foot…”

 

Cas didn’t waver. “Have you made your choice?”

 

“I just don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Cas cocked an eyebrow. “Get out of the way, Dean.”

 

Cas’s gravelly voice sent a wave of heat directly to his dick. The man hadn’t shaved since his accident, so his voice combined with the idea of the short beard scratching his sensitive inner thighs… “Well, wait.

 

He took a threatening step forward. “Shall I move you myself?”

 

His gaze was drawn to the motions of Cas unbuttoning his pants and sliding the material over his thick thighs. Dean dropped to his knees and helped Cas get his pants over his cast. The thick line of Cas’s crotch made his mouth water. “Maybe I should…”

 

Cas smirked above him and brought his hand down to tangle his fingers in Deans short hair, giving a gentle tug. “So, you’ve changed your mind?”

 

“I mean…” Dean gripped Cas’s meaty thighs and squeezed. “I’d be a shit boyfriend if I left you hanging like this. Ya know?”

 

With a gentle tug, Dean was standing and being pushed backwards. He sat on the edge of the bed, lifting his arms obediently when Cas went for the bottom of his shirt. “I agree. A bad boyfriend, indeed…”

 

They did end up making it work. Dean was sprawled out, flat on his stomach, his hips propped up with a pillow, and legs spread as wide as he could in accommodation of Cas’s hips. Cas held onto the back of his neck, applying just enough careful pressure to hold Dean down without hurting him. For future reference, Dean decided that that kind of exercise was definitely good for healing, and as long as Cas put all of his weight on his knees, it would be beneficial to repeat the exercise daily.

 

**DAY 16**

 

Cas is lazing on the couch. “I know I complained about staying home, but I must admit that I didn’t enjoy returning to work today. Balthasar did not abide by my syllabus, and the students have developed a few bad habits in my absence.”

 

Dean looked away from the Netflix menu. “Bad habits?”

 

“Talking.” He clarified, shifting Claire off of his lap so he could sit up. She sighed in annoyance, but settled back into her father’s side when he was finally able to find a more comfortable position. “There was far too much talking.”

 

With a smile, Dean went back to his search. “Can’t have them doing that.”

 

Cas scowled at him. “I assume you liked to talk in class, although I’m sure it wasn’t to participate in the discussion.”

 

“Hey.” Dean reached around and covered Claire’s ears. “Don’t trash talk me in front of the little one. I need her to think I’m perfect.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “She would never think you were anything but perfect. After all, you are the one who took her to the store and bought her that box of applesauce squeezers and sugar free jello.”

 

“Damn right I was.” He released her ears and she looked up at him with a smile before going back to her coloring book. “I know the way to her heart.”

 

Cas just shook his head and gestured back to the tv. “Are you going to select something today, or shall we reconvene tomorrow?”

 

Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas and then brought his attention to Claire. “What do you want to watch, kiddo?”

 

Claire hummed thoughtfully and watched as Dean scrolled through the options. She gasped loudly. “Llama Llama!”

 

“No.” Cas replied immediately. “No Llama Llama in this house.”

 

Dean snorted. “You don’t like it?”

 

Cas threw an annoyed glance his way. “Llama Llama is just an anthropomorphic Caillou.”

 

“And I’m assuming that Caillou is also off the table?”

 

“That show was horrible. Don’t get me started on that child’s attitude or the horrible parenting that went on in that household. My daughter will not be watching anything like it.”

 

He decided not to question it. “Okay, babe. Whatever you want. How’s Puffin Rock?”

 

Cas huffed. “Its fine. Anything other than Bat Pat.”

 

“Bat Pat! Bat Pat!” Claire chanted. “Can we watch Bat Pat?”

 

“No can do, Claire.” He told her, selecting the next episode of Puffin Rock. “Daddy wants to watch this one.”

 

She crossed her arms and huffed. “Ok, fine.”

 

Dean smiled at her and maneuvered the little girl until she was tucked into his side, her legs draped over his, and her head leaning on his chest. Listening to Claire sing along to the theme song, despite only knowing half of the words, was enough to bring a content smile to his face. He turned to check on Cas, who was also mouthing the catchy intro along with his daughter. Sinking further into the plush cushions, Dean could only think that he was lucky as hell to have found Cas.

 

**DAY 26**

 

Dean pulled his phone off the charger and squinted at the screen. 6:45am. Just enough time to get himself up and dressed before he had to get Claire up at 7am. He knew if he let his eyes drift closed, he’d easily fall asleep and then they’d be late, so with a quiet huff, he sat up. As carefully as he could, he pushed himself off of the bed and shuffled to the dresser so he could get dressed. Cas, the lucky bastard, slept deeply. The weird schedule of a college professor sometimes sucked, but Dean would kill to be able to take a day off in the middle of the week sometimes.

 

He finished pulling on his clothes and made his way to Claire. She was always hard to get up, and it made Dean feel guilty every time, but she needed to leave with Dean if she was going to get to school. Claire was curled up in her twin sized bed, her mouth open and drool staining her pillow case. The smile wormed its way onto his mouth before he even knew it was happening. She was just so damn cute sometimes.

 

Dean ran a hand through her hair soothingly, his knuckles getting caught in her tangles. “Claire. Its time to get up.”

 

There was no reaction from her, and Dean bit his lip. She was looking so comfortable and warm that Dean was jealous. Already, the hardwood floor was leaching cold into his socked feet, and a chill was working its way up his spine. There was much to be said about the temperate weather of Southern California, but he’d been there so long (the minute Sam got excepted to Stanford, to be exact), that his body had gotten used to the warm weather, and now anything under 70 required a light jacket. It was supposed to get up to 74 later, but it was currently in the low 60’s and Dean was feeling it.

 

It wouldn’t hurt, he reasoned as he glanced at Claire’s night light clock, to crawl into the bed with her for a few minutes. He wouldn’t have time to cook, but there would always be time for a bowl of cereal. It took no more convincing for him to pull back Claire’s blanket and slide into the twin sized bed beside her. He almost moaned at the warmth coming off of her. That would be a much gentler way of waking Claire up, he though. Instead of giving her a gentle shake like he usually did, he’d just cuddle her awake.

 

He pushed an arm under her torso and pulled her to his chest. Almost immediately, she let out a noise and turned in his arms so that she was facing him. With her arms wrapped around him, her head tucked under his chin, and a leg thrown over his waist, he was the most comfortable he’d been all morning. With a smack of her lips, she settled back into sleep. Dean knew he should probably start getting her up, but god…she was so warm and cuddly. His eyes slipped shut against his will.

 

They were very late that morning.

 

**Day 33**

“Geeze, babe. Who spit in your tea?”

 

Cas scrunched his nose in disgust and turned to Dean. The scowl that had been previously directed to his cup, was now focused on Dean. “My foot itches, and I can’t find my stick.”

 

Dean took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly. Laughing now would likely get him killed. “You want me to get you another one?”

 

“I liked _that_ stick, Dean.”

 

“Was that a special stick?” he asked, knowing that Cas would be able to detect his sarcasm.

 

He shook his head and took a sip of his tea. “You think I’m being ridiculous.”

 

“Got it in one, Cas.”

 

“I know.” He admitted. “I’m just so uncomfortable that its driving me crazy.”

 

Immediately, Deans mothering mode kicked in. “You need something? I can draw you a bath if you want. Let me go and get you the bath salts and a trash bag.” He got up to go, but was stopped by Cas’s voice.

 

“I don’t need a bath, Dean. Although I’m grateful for your willingness to help. This thing-” he gestured angrily at his cast. “-is just so itchy and uncomfortable. I want to be able to wash my foot and scratch my leg. I want to be able to walk with both shoes on.”

 

Dean took Cas’s hand and kissed his palm. “You’re more than halfway though, Cas. You’ve been doing everything they told you, so I bet they’ll let you take it off that first appointment.”

 

“I hope.” Cas admitted. “I keep thinking that I haven’t washed my foot for more than a month. That thought alone makes me want to crawl out of my skin.”

 

“Ew.” He poked Cas in his side playfully. Even Dean had to admit that not washing a body part for more than a month was pretty gross. “Don’t worry, everything will work out. You can see a physical therapist when you get that thing off, and then it will be back to normal. I’m sure.”

 

Cas cupped Deans cheek and brought him in for a kiss. “I hope to god that is the case.”

**Day 42**

They were in the kitchen, chopping sweet potatoes to be roasted, when Cas turned to him with a sigh. “Dean. We need to talk.”

 

The words ‘we need to talk’ had long ago stopped giving him anxiety, so he shrugged at his boyfriend. “Ok, hit me.”

 

“If all went well, my cast will be removed at tomorrows appointment.”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I took the day off, so you don’t need to worry about getting a ride.”

 

“I know, Dean. That’s not it.” He cleared his throat and began again. “Hopefully, I’ll be getting my cast off and our ‘trial run’ will be over.”

 

Now, Dean started getting a little uncomfortable. He had hoped that they could just not mention it and Dean could silently end his lease and move everything in. The less of a deal it was, the better. Dean knew there was a small chance that Cas wasn’t on the same page, and maybe Dean living with them made him realize that he’d like it to just be him and Claire for a little while longer. He was pretty sure that wasn’t the case, but the chance was still there. He didn’t want to lose what he had, so hearing Cas bring the subject to the open made his heart thump in his chest. “Uh-huh.”

 

“So.” Cas paused and fingered the hem of his t-shirt. “What are your thoughts?”

 

Seeing him so clearly nervous gave Dean the hope he needed. “Well, I’d like to make this permanent.”

 

Cas’s eyes snapped to him and his mouth opened in surprise as if he wasn’t expecting Dean to want to move in permanently. How could he not what that? “Really?”

 

Dean crowded into Cas, snaking his arms around the man’s waist. “How could you think I wouldn’t want to move in.”

 

Cas rested his head on Deans shoulder and let out a sigh. “Ever since Michael and I separated, none of my partners made it to this point. Most people leave within the first few months. It’s a lot to ask of someone, to become a parent and take care of a child that’s not theirs.”

 

Dean’s chest constricted with emotion. He cleared his throat before he could continue. “Yeah, well fuck those guys.”

 

Cas huffed out a laugh that sounded suspiciously wet. “Yes. Fuck them.”

 

“Cas…” he grabbed Cas by his shoulders and forced him to look into Deans eyes. “I want to be with you and Claire. I love you…both of you. If I was gonna be scared away, it would have happened ages ago.”

 

He closed his eyes and nodded. “You’re right.”

 

Dean smirked. “Damn right. Can you say that again, louder this time?”

 

Cas gave Dean a gentle shove. “You heard me the first time. There’s no need to repeat.”

 

Dean drew Cas back into his arms and let out a sigh. If Cas was still a bit insecure in their relationship, he clearly wasn’t doing his job right. Obviously, he needed to hunt down every single person Cas dated, and kick their asses. Starting with Michael, obviously. That ball sack had a few things coming to him if they ever met. Cas was clearly perfect. He was smart, caring, a great dad, and he was funny as hell once you got past all of the frowning. No, Dean was there to stay, and the only way he’d leave the two of them was if Cas broke up with him. Even if that happened, he wouldn’t let them go without a damn good fight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For people who are curious. There are three things I’m actively working on. 1st: this series, 2nd: the prequel to Non-negotiable, and 3rd: a new story altogether that is kind of personal. Hopefully, I can finish all of these soon. The next installment in the series will involve Mary, so get ready! (But not too ready since I haven’t started writing it yet…)


End file.
